1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a split shell connector accessory for electrical cables which provides a complete environmental seal and radiation shielding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, electrical connector accessories which require a perfect environmental seal have been made of a solid shell because it has heretofore been considered impossible to provide a complete environmental seal in a split shell accessory.
A solid or closed shell connector accessory has a number of disadvantages compared with a split shell. In the case of any accessory other than one extending in a straight line, it becomes difficult to thread the cable assembly through the accessory. This is particularly true if the accessory extends at a 90.degree. angle, as is required in many applications.
Connector accessory installations are governed by military and commercial requirements which provide limited working space for terminating multi-conductor electrical cables. Permanently molding or potting of the connector/cable interface has often been used to provide an environmental seal, but such an assembly is for all practical purposes unrepairable.
Solid back shells are difficult to slide up cables for repair purposes, particularly when the back shell is bent at an angle such as 90.degree. low profile elbow.